


Oi ti Dangos Sut

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Birthday Art, M/M, Scottish Highlands, kiss
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penblwydd anrheg i winterstorrm! Achos Mae 'na annigonol Merlin/Percival! A dwi'n caru yr Alban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi ti Dangos Sut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterstorrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterstorrm/gifts).



Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod. =D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/neonbuddha/39998328/8487/original.jpg)  



End file.
